


Seduce Me

by paxton1976



Series: Metamorphosis [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Self Confidence Issues, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: The moment Yuuri threw Viktor that smoldering gaze, he knew the young man had found his Eros. “I'm busy, Yuuri. Now is not a good time,” he stated.“I need to talk with you,” Yuuri blurted.“We'll talk later.”“Did I do something wrong?”“Yuuri. Go to bed.”“I thought you were proud of me. What did I do? I can change it! I can make it better!”“Go. Just...just go,” Viktor growled warningly.“But Viktor, I don't get it. If you don't want to be my coach anymore..”He gasped when Viktor grabbed his arm harshly and dragged him in front of the bed. He was shoved harshly and fell against the mattress. Before he could scramble to sitting position Viktor climbed on the bed, covering his body. Yuuri was dumbfounded. Before he could form a reason to why, Viktor crushed his lips onto the his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No notes, just enjoy :)

 

You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters, story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He was lost.

Viktor's heart felt like it was going to burst the minute Yuuri directed that smoldering gaze his way. His breath hitched and he felt his dick twitch in his pants. He knew something was different the moment Yuuri took his starting stance. Viktor continued to watch the young man gliding bewitchingly over the ice. Every move was deliberately sensual, from the way Yuuri tipped his head back as he ran his hands over his body to the sinfully forceful jumps. Viktor was absolutely enthralled by Yuuri's performance. He placed a finger on his lips, suppressing a grin as Yuuri completed his final moves and halted on the ice. The audience burst into wild applause and cheering. Viktor clapped nonchalantly as he fought back the feelings building within him. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

“Yuuri!” The young man jerked his head towards him. An elated smile slowly crept upon his face as he quickly made his way to his coach. He melted into Viktor when the older man embraced him, basking in the praise his coach bestowed upon him. Even though Viktor offered constructive criticism, Yuuri could tell he was very pleased with him.

After the results were announced and Yuuri had given a statement on the pending season, friends and family were invited back to the onsen for a celebratory feast. Yuuri's parents had prepared a huge spread of traditional and contemporary foods. A local band played in the courtyard and many guests danced the night away. He mingled with as many people as he could while keeping an eye out for Viktor. He got the impression the man was avoiding him. He brushed it off to his usual lack of confidence overanalyzing everything. His eyes scanned the room, stopping when he saw Viktor. He made his way across the room and smiled when he reached his coach. Viktor was chatting with three young women. They were fawning over every word the man said. Yuuri tried not to roll his eyes. His face brightened when Viktor's gaze stopped on him. His smile fell off his face and eyes lost their brilliance.

“Excuse me, I see someone I have yet to greet,” Viktor said suddenly and walked away. He didn't see Yuuri's shoulders fall. Yuuri dragged himself to the banquet table, grabbed a plateful of food and sat in a nearby chair. He found Viktor across the room. He was talking with an elderly couple. Viktor was always so animated when he discussed skating with others. Yuuri looked down at his plate, suddenly losing his appetite. Why was his coach evading him? Yuuri thought he was pleased with him. He had decided the young man was the winner of the competition. What had changed in such a short time?

 

* * *

 

 

The party wound down hours later and the stragglers finally went home. His parents shooed him away when he offered to help clean up. He shuffled up the stairs. He stopped when he reached the top and stared at his hands. He had hoped his parents would let him help. He needed the mindless distraction right now. He didn't want to think about why Viktor had shunned him. Did he still want to be his coach? Was he not worthy of Viktor's skills? Was he going to begrudgingly devise a routine and exit his life as quickly as he entered it? He drew a deep breath, resolved of what he had to do to calm his fears.

He stopped in front of the door and knocked gently.

“Come on in. It's unlocked,” he heard the welcoming sing-song voice chime. He inhaled shakily and turned the knob. Viktor was sitting at the desk, attention to the laptop in front of him. He hadn't yet acknowledged Yuuri. He began to wring his hands. He didn't know if he should interrupt Viktor or leave. After a few moments of internal debate he decided to stay. He had to know what happened.

“Viktor?” He lifted his head then turned towards Yuuri. Viktor's eyes narrowed and mouth grew tight. He closed the laptop and stood.

“I'm busy, Yuuri. Now is not a good time,” he stated.

“I need to talk with you,” Yuuri blurted.

“We'll talk later.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Yuuri. Go to bed.”

“I thought you were proud of me. What did I do? I can change it! I can make it better!”

“Go. Just...just go,” Viktor growled warningly.

“But Viktor, I don't get it. If you don't want to be my coach anymore..”

He gasped when Viktor grabbed his arm harshly and dragged him in front of the bed. He was shoved harshly and fell against the mattress. Before he could scramble to sitting position Viktor climbed on the bed, covering his body. Yuuri was dumbfounded. Before he could form a reason to why, Viktor crushed his lips onto his. Yuuri was stunned. He opened his mouth to protest, but Viktor took this as an opportunity, running the tip of his tongue along the roof of Yuuri's mouth. Viktor dropped his tongue against the other's and savored the man's flavor. He licked the sides of Yuuri's mouth then gently nipped his lower lip. He groaned when Yuuri shyly touched the tip of his tongue with Viktor's. Their mouths danced against each other, tongues playing a delicious game of hide and seek. Viktor gently bit down on Yuuri's tongue, drew it into his mouth and began to suck on it. Yuuri's eyes fluttered shut as he moaned into Viktor's mouth. He plunged his hands into silky grey locks, marveling at how good they felt in his hands. His lungs began to burn, but he didn't want to break the kiss. It was the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced. He whined softly when Viktor pulled back hesitantly.

Yuuri looked up at the man. Viktor was panting as hard as he was. His eyes were clouded. His face was more serious than Yuuri had ever seen it.

“Yuuri,” Viktor growled softly.

“I-I'm sorry. I'll leave now,” he said and began to sit up. His eyes widened when his shoulders were shoved into the mattress.

“How? How did you do that?”

Yuuri frowned, utterly confused.

“Do what?”

“Your dance.”

“Minako-sensei helped me last night. I couldn't find my Eros because I was trying to be the playboy. I asked her to help me move like a woman. It felt more like me to channel a beautiful woman. We spent all night practicing the routine until it felt right,” he explained.

The pupils of Viktor's eyes widened as he watched Yuuri explain. He found his sexuality in femininity, which Viktor found extremely attractive. He felt his pants grow tighter as the young man spoke. Yuuri was watching Viktor as he talked and noticed the change in his features.

“It's not that big of a deal. I just needed to be taught and Minako-sensei showed me how to do it.”

“No, Yuuri. It doesn't work like that. You can't teach someone sexuality. You were emanating sensuality with that performance,” Viktor rasped.

“I don't think...”

Viktor grasped Yuuri's hand, yanked it down and pressed it against the front of his pants. Yuuri's eyes grew when he felt the hardness straining against the fabric. This was completely different than their first kiss. This wasn't exploration. This was pure lust, need and feeling. His heart began to pound against his chest, threatening to explode.

“Viktor,” he whispered.

Viktor leaned down, catching Yuuri's lips with his own again. This meeting was full of desire and promise. Viktor laid his hand on top of the Yuuri's hand, urging him to massage his hardness. He moaned into the young man's mouth when he felt the other's fingers play against him. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against Yuuri's.

“Yuuri, I want you.”

The young man froze. Viktor? Want him? This couldn't be possible. His jaw dropped slightly in shock. He inhaled sharply when Viktor's mouth dropped to his, pulling his lower lip slightly. Yuuri shivered from the pleasure running through his body. He felt hands touch his upper arms, sliding along his skin as his arms were lifted above his head. Viktor's hands clasped his once they finished their gentle exploration. Viktor claimed his mouth once again. He felt so dizzy with the desire rising in him. He gulped when he felt a hand untucking his shirt. Fabric was being pushed aside followed by light kisses pressed against his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed. Viktor continued covering every inch of exposed skin with his lips, stopping when he reached Yuuri's nipples. He slowly slid his tongue over one, feeling Yuuri arch below him.

“Oh that feels nice,” Yuuri sighed. Viktor hummed against his skin in agreement. He let go of Yuuri's other hand, bringing it to rest on the neglected nipple. He squeezed and twisted it gently, making the other man moan. He smiled against the raised bud in his mouth. His free hand guided one of the man's arms out of his shirt. He pulled it over Yuuri's head and slid his other arm out before throwing the annoying garment on the floor. He placed both arms on either side of Yuuri, looking down at him. Yuuri's skin was flushed, he was panting, hair mussed from turning his head against the pillow. He looked ravishing. Viktor growled as he dove in to sample the young man's neck. He nudged his hands under either side of Yuuri's back. He arched his back slightly so Viktor could wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer. Yuuri crossed his arms behind Viktor's neck and held tight. He threw his head back when Viktor began biting and suckling the juncture of his neck and collarbone. He pressed his body against Viktor's, trying to get closer to him. Viktor slid his tongue from Yuuri's neck to his ear, thrusting his hips against the other's when he bit the young man's earlobe. The sweet moan that followed was music to his ears.

“Yuuri,” he purred, “You are so beautiful. May I take your pants off? I want to see you, feel you.”

Viktor could feel the the young man's hesitation. Yuuri lowered his eyes as he thought of what to say. Viktor smirked and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“If you aren't comfortable, we can stop.”

“No, Viktor. I-I want this. Please,” Yuuri begged. Viktor smiled and dropped his hands to Yuuri's waistband, hooking his thumbs underneath.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri nodded and lifted his hips slightly. Viktor raised a brow in surprise but unbuttoned the man's jeans. He dragged both pants and boxers down slowly, cherishing the skin that was bared. His eyes drifted up muscular legs to where they met. The sight made him lick his lips. Yuuri's cock was bobbing in the cool air, the head glistening slightly with liquid. Viktor crawled along Yuuri's body before placing his hips against the other's thighs. He slid his body against the young man's, pressing harder against Yuuri's cock as he slowly glided up. Yuuri writhed against the friction and whimpered. Viktor smiled up at him and slid back down slightly. He dropped his face down to the young man's pulsing member. He ran his tongue up and down the smooth shaft lavishly. The sounds Yuuri was making were exquisite and fueling the fire building within his own body. He closed his mouth around the leaking tip and sucked slightly. Yuuri jumped at the contact. Viktor smiled against his mouthful and swirled his tongue around the young man's tip. Yuuri gasped and thrust his hips, pushing further into Viktor's mouth. He bobbed up and down Yuuri's shaft, listening to his whimpers and pleas. He hummed in contentment, causing Yuuri to writhe and yell.

“Viktor! It's too much! I can't...oh god...I can't....fuck!...I'm going to come,” Yuuri whined.

Viktor released him with a pop and moved up the man's body. Yuuri was frowning at him.

“Not yet, my love. I want us to reach the stars together,” Viktor said softly. Yuuri's face softened and he nodded. He watched as Viktor moved from the bed and stood, his eyes never leaving the others. Yuuri watched with baited breath as Viktor removed each article of clothing. When he was finished, he just stood there with hands on his hips in all of his naked glory. Yuuri's eyes traveled along Viktor's body, memorizing each detail. He was ripped from his reverie when Viktor joined him once more, lying next to him. Viktor traced circles on Yuuri's abdomen and chest, watching goosebumps rise on his skin. He raised his hand to Yuuri's cheek and turned him towards him. He looked into deep brown eyes before kissing him gently. His hand trailed back down Yuuri's body, grasping his hip gently.

“Yuuri, face me,” he whispered. Yuuri rolled onto his side and looked into lust-filled cerulean eyes. The love, need, want, admiration reflected back at him was almost too much to bear. Viktor looked at him like he was the only one in the world. Yuuri's eyes began to fill with tears at the tenderness. Viktor shushed him and licked the tears from his cheeks.

Viktor moved closer to him, stopping when their cocks touched each other. He hissed when Yuuri bucked his hips into him, creating the heavenly friction he craved. He slowly thrust his lower half against the young man. Yuuri threw his arms around Viktor's neck again and pressed his body against the others.

“Yuuri, if you keep doing that I'm not going to last for long,” Viktor warned.

“Please, Viktor, please. Let me come. Please,” the young man begged.

Viktor growled as he pulled one of the man's legs around his waist. He set a fast tempo, grinding against Yuuri. The friction was beautifully agonizing. He could feel the telltale coiling tighten in his abdomen, signaling he couldn't hold back much longer. The sight and sounds of his lover had inflamed him. He had never been this aroused without touch before. He looked at the young man in his arms. His hair was slicked back with sweat, eyes half-lidded, mouth open slightly as he met Viktor's thrusts perfectly. He could tell Yuuri was so close to falling apart. He pressed a kiss against Yuuri's neck as he wiggled a hand between their bodies. He grasped both of their cocks and started stroking them. Yuuri's moans grew louder, his body shaking. Viktor could feel the climax build within him. He grit his teeth together, wanting Yuuri to go first. He was rewarded with a sharp cry moments later, liquid splashing between their bodies. A few more strokes had Viktor groaning as he came. Neither moved as they fell back to earth. Yuuri was breathing heavily, his eyes shut. Viktor pulled Yuuri closer to him and kissed him gently. He smiled when Yuuri's eyes fluttered open. His eyes were brimming with tears once again.

“I thought you were mad at me,” Yuuri said softly.

“Oh, Yuuri, not at all. I didn't think I'd be able to control myself around you tonight. It probably wouldn't have been a good idea if I fucked you on the banquet table,” Viktor said, grinning when Yuuri giggled.

“No, probably not,” he agreed.

“The moment you looked at me during your routine, I wanted to have this dance with you. I told you I wanted to see your alluring side. You blew me away. I've never wanted someone so badly,” Viktor confessed.

“You....wanted me?” Yuuri asked, awestruck.

“I've wanted you from the moment I saw that video,” he said.

Yuuri was so surprised. Someone wanted him, and not just any someone. His idol, his hero. He pressed his face against Viktor's neck and wept softly, overcome with emotion.

“Shh,” Viktor whispered, caressing Yuuris back, “Let's get cleaned up.”

Making sure no one was around, they darted for the bathroom and wiped drying fluids off each others bodies. They returned to Viktor's room shortly after. Viktor fell onto his bed and watched his lover. Yuuri was gathering his clothes off the floor, preparing to go to his own room.

“Yuuri,” The man raised his head in a silent question.

“Stay with me tonight,” Viktor requested. Yuuri froze.

“Are...are you sure?”

“I've never been so sure of anything in my life,” he replied, lifting the sheet up to welcome him. Yuuri dropped the pile of clothes on the ground and crawled next to Viktor. He rested his cheek on Viktor's chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. He felt Viktor's arm encircle his shoulders. Yuuri's breathing become slower from listening to the man's heartbeat. He felt his eyes drifting shut, though he was fighting to stay awake. Viktor must have noticed as he kissed the top of his head.

“Go to sleep, my love. We have time for all your thoughts in the morning.”

Yuuri nodded once before blissful sleep overcame him.

 

 

 


End file.
